halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)
Darkstorm is preparing a Christmas Party at his Castle in the Apocalypse Realm and he is opening rifts all over the Mulit verse, even to Orochimaru. Hopefull this years party will better than last years. Will it go alright due to the Fact that Villians and Hero's are Interacting with each other, even though Snowstorm and Dromeo aren't invited? Or will it fail epicly? Invited People *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *Spongebob100 *VenomtheEchidna Characters # Darkstorm #Teniahk #Bakuustorm #Vitani #Kirara Invited Heros #Sonic the hedgehog #Mi-actu-sin #Shadow the Hedgehog #Queen Aleena #Sonia the Hedgehog #Manic The hedgehog #Sally Acorn #Elias Acorn #Tails Fox #Rouge Bat #Knuckles the Echidna #Blaze the Hedgecat #Blaze the Cat #Silver the hedgehog #Anu the Anubis Warrior #Keren the Anuskunk #Meline the Echidna (Ven) #Milleneum the Echidna (Ven) #Tempus the Jaguar (Ven) #Decade the Hedgehog (Ven) #Eris the Coyote (Ven) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Jake the Echidna (Ven) Invited Villians #Dr. Eggman #Everburn the Darkstorm Clone #Metal Sonic #Metal Scourge #Scourge #Tails Doll #Fiona fox #Anti- Sally #Ixis Nagus #Metal Shadow #Mephiles Darkstorm #Mephiles the Dark #Dark Teniahk #Nimaudire (Ven) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot (Spongebob100) ##Yellowbot (Spongebob100) ##Greenbot (Spongebob100) ##Bluebot (Spongebob100) ##Orangebot (Spongebob100) ##Purplebot (Spongebob100) ##Blackbot (Spongebob100) ##Whitebot (Spongebob100) ##Pinkbot (Spongebob100) #Norak the Owl (Mobian and regular form form) (Ven) SonicStory Line Darkstorm:(Setting up) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (arrives) Jack: Hi Darkstorm Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: Merry Christmas. Darkstorm:(Falls) Metal Patricia: (catches Darkstorm) Gotcha. Darkstorm:(Growls) Metal Patricia: (puts Darkstorm down) Sorry SPARKY: Our sincerest apologies. Darkstorm: Don't Do that again ???: (Low growl) (On a hunt) Darkstorm: Huh Jack: Sorry Darkstorm, we just wanna wish you a merry christmas. Darkstorm: Heh thanks (A young, female echidna rings the doorbell) Darkstorm: The Door is open Meline: Okay... (Enters in) Darkstorm:Hello Meline) Meline: Hey. ^^ Darkstorm: Where lily? Meline: Lily? She's.... training. But something happened. She said she'll be kinda late. Darkstorm: Heh Meline: ^^ Darkstorm:(Goes to make the food) Meline: (Sits down) Darkstorm: Help me Patricia: Maybe I can help you make the delicious Fruit Cake. Darkstorm: No fruit cake, you remember what happened last time Patricia: But everyone loves Fruitcake to eat for christmas. Meline: Yuck, not me! Jack: Wait, you don't like Fruit Cake? But why Meline? Darkstorm:Remember last time Jack: Actually, I don't remember meeting Meline before. Darkstorm: The Jerktonium Fruit Cake incedent Jack: Uhhh.... Darkstorm: We ate it and turned into jerks Jack: Apart from Patricia who has a heart of gold. Meline: (Nods) Darkstorm:I am still in Therapy Jack: Oh right, but what are we gonna do without the Fruit Cake? Darkstorm:Pumpkin pie Jack: Good idea. Patricia: I'm sorry Darkstorm about the Fruit Cake incident. Meline: ...... Patricia: And I'm sorry Meline about the Fruit Cake incident too. Keren:(breast feeding her daughter) Patty: Hi Mama Patricia: Hi Keren & Patty. Merry Christmas. Jivy:(Gwandma Patricia: Hello there. Patty: (holding her baby named, Jivy) This is my baby girl, Jivy. Patricia: Hello Jivy, my grandaughter. (kisses Jivy) Jivy:(Purrs) Patty: I love you my little girl. Meline: ^^ Patricia: (felt very happy about Patty with her baby girl Jivy) (a tear falls from her eye in happiness) Jivy: Where dada (Jake enters, he bears alot of scars from fighting, Lily also enters) Jivy: Dada Jake: ?? Patty: Oh dear, are you ok, Jake? Jivy:(Purrs) Jake: (Coughs blood) Lily: (Aids her brother) Jack: Is something wrong with Jake? Patricia: Quick, we betta take Jake to the hospital. Jivy:(Crying) Patty: (comforts Jivy) It's ok. Lily: (Closes her eyes and starts healing Jake, but healing only some parts) It's..... almost hopeless..... I'm sorry, brother... Meline: No.... he-he'll recover, he has to..... (Bandages the remaining injuries) Jivy: Dada Jake: Ye-yes...? Jivy:(Hugs her dad and purrs) Jake: ......(Smiles) Jivy: Are you gonna stay for Chwistmas Patty: It'll be nice for you to stay, Jake. Jivy: (Kitten eyes) Patty: (kitten eyes) Jivy:(Hugs her mom) Patty: (hugs her daughter) Jake: Okay..... Jivy:(Licks her daddies face) Jake: ^^ Patty: Thanks Jake. Jake: Heh... Jivy:(Licks) Patty: (kisses her husband) Jivy:(Yawns) Patty: Look Jake, our baby girl's getting sleepy. Let's put her to bed. Jivy:(Asleep) Patty: (gently puts her baby girl in her baby cradle) Jake: Heh. ^^ Jivy:(Sucks her thumb) Patty: Aww. Patricia: Your daughter is soo adorable, Patty & Jake. Jake: ^^; Jivy:(Dreams of Santa) Jake: (Smiles) ????:HO HO HO Jake: (Smiles) Santa.... Meline: (Asleep by now) Santa: Sh, (Hands Jake a Sack) Help me set up the gifts Jake: (Does so, but quietly) A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only) A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)